


Un Castillo para Papá

by MissyPA



Series: HAPPY APPLE PIE LIFE [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel es un buen padre, Dean es un buen padre, Destiel babies, Fluff, Jimmy bebé, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sam es un buen padre, Sam es un muy buen tio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lovely family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPA/pseuds/MissyPA
Summary: Dean llegá a casa y se encuentra una hermosa sorpresa.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: HAPPY APPLE PIE LIFE [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Un Castillo para Papá

**Author's Note:**

> Mi padre nos dejaba usar las mantas y las cosas limpias para construir "castillos"...incluso a veces nos ayudaba. XD   
> Estos cosas asi, inspiraron este pequeño fic. Si puedes leerlo separadamente. Pero te recomiendo Jimmy On Wheels para tener un poco más de contexto.

_ ¡Ya llegué! ¿Dónde están todos?_ gritó Dean desde la puerta, luego de castañear las llaves sonoramente. No hubo respuesta. Frunció el ceño y avanzó unos pasos en la entrada, quitándose su chaqueta y los zapatos con cuidado de no espolvorear el piso lustroso con tierra. Colgó la prenda de vestir y dispuso del calzado lo mejor que pudo a lado de los demás…por lo visto si estaban todos en casa escondiéndose de el, pensó sonriendo; a juzgar por todos esos pares allí en el recibidor.  
_ ¡Hola, ya estoy en casa!_ volvió a anunciarse, caminó un poco más y escuchó un par de risitas infantiles tras un “¡shhh!”, sonriendo siguió las voces.  
_ ¿Ya viene hacia acá?_ preguntó alguien murmurando. _Sí._ le contestó otro, riéndose.  
De repente una pequeña figura se abrazó a sus rodillas casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio, miró hacia abajo como dos bracitos regordetes lo rodeaban y miraban con dos enormes ojos azules que al verse descubierto, le devolvió la sonrisa. _Hola, Jimmy. ¡Casi me haces caer!_ le dijo riendo todavía, rodeando la cabecita de su hijo con una sola mano con ternura.  
_ Papa, ¡hola!_   
_ ¿Dónde están los demás, que no los veo?_ le preguntó al niñito, que le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta lo que parecía ser un fuerte construido con cobertores, sábanas, almohadones, algunas sillas y sillones en el living. El pequeño se soltó y entró al fuerte otra vez, pero sacó su cabeza por un costado y le hacia señas para que se acerque.  
_ ¿Todos están allí dentro?_ preguntó y volvió a escuchar risas infantiles.  
_ ¿Y tú tío Sam?_  
_ ¡Aquí!_ anunció Sam sacando su cabeza, parte de sus hombros por el otro extremo saludando con la mano. Seguido de más risas.  
_ ¿No estás cómo demasiado gigante para eso? Tenías que cuidarlos, no ser uno de ellos._ se quejó Dean pero sonriendo aliviado de que no dejara a los chicos solos por si hacían algún desastre.  
_ ¡Hey!, nunca se es demasiado grande para construir una casa, ¿verdad chicos?_ preguntó Sam al grupo dentro, que contestaron riendo.  
_ ¡Es un castillo, tío!_  
_ ¡Un castillo! disculpa._ dijo Sam. _ ¡Ven, entra Dean!_ le gritó y se metió dentro del “castillo” otra vez. Dean se arrodilló y casi gateando se metió en “el castillo”, pero sólo estaba medio cuerpo adentro porque no estaba seguro si cabría.   
Sam estaba sentado en el extremo con el pequeño Jesse entre sus piernas, a su lado Johnny y frente a ellos Claire y Samantha que sostenían un bowl de palomitas entre las dos. Todos estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas, estilo indio.   
Jimmy era el más cercano a Dean, que no pudo resistirse y le estampó un beso en una de sus mejillitas regordetas en agradecimiento al pequeño. Que se veía adorable en su pijama de cuerpo entero e hizo espacio para que su padre pudiera entrar un poco más, retrayendo sus rodillitas hacia el pecho como si pudiera hacerse más pequeño todavía. Le sonrió y dijo: _ ¡entra, papa!_   
_ ¡Soplón, arruinaste la sorpresa!_ exclamó Johnny celoso, dirigiéndose a Jimmy, cruzándose de brazos.  
_ ¡Hey, no le hables así a tu hermano!_ le advirtió Dean, indicándole con el dedo.  
_ ¡Pero, Papá el-!_  
_ ¡Pero, Papá nada! Ya hablamos de esto John: el tiene sólo 2 años y tú eres el mayor, el te admira. No me hagas castigarte delante de tus primos, ¿si?_ Dean explicó tratando de bajar su tono de voz.  
_ Está bien._ contestó el chico decepcionado y todavía cruzado de lazos, bajo la mirada descontento. Dean encontró la cara de Sam en el otro extremo del “castillo”, que lo miraba con total apoyo fraternal de sus deberes paternales. Como asegurándole que hizo lo correcto.  
_ Mira por ejemplo, aquí estas bellas señoritas no se pelean y comparten las golosinas._ le indicó a su hijo mayor con un gesto teatral hacia sus primas enfrente de el.  
_ Sólo los hombres tontos se pelean._ dijo Claire de 8 años.  
_ Siiiii._ contestó Samantha de 6 años mientras lamía una paleta agresivamente.  
_ ¿Podemos seguir viendo la película ahora, papi?_ preguntó Jesse levantando su mirada hacia Sam.  
_ Claro, campeón._ le contestó su padre, besó su cabeza y cliqueó rápidamente en la laptop que habían puesto en pausa la película cuando oyeron que Dean llegaba. _ Apúrate Dean, entra y ponte cómodo, tenemos: jugo en cajitas, sodas, regaliz, caramelos, paletas heladas y palomitas._ anunciaba y cada niño (salvo Jimmy) mostraba el ítem más cercano, lo que le dió risa. Sam parecía el “Capitán Mamá Gallina” y cada soldadito pollito siguiendo órdenes.  
_ Tomaré un jugo de manzanas en cajita, por favor._ pidió Dean. Claire abrió el pequeño congelador portátil y metió la mano, entonces Jimmy gritó: _ ¡Jimmy también!_ La niña con medio regaliz rojo saliendo de su boca se inclinó hacia ellos y le entregó los jugos a cada uno.  
Dean estaba metiendo el popote en la caja cuando se dió cuenta que su hijo todavía no sabía cómo hacer eso. _ ¿Te ayudo a abrirlo?_ le dijo extendiendo su mano, el niñito asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza y se acomodó entre sus piernas, como lo hizo Jesse con Sam antes, mientras observaba atentamente como su padre le quitaba la cubierta al popote y lo colocaba sobre el hoyo encima de la cajita. _ Aquí tienes._ dijo y se lo entregó, entonces vió la cara de celos Johnny frente a el, que parecía peor que antes. En vez de molestarse, intentó algo que haría Cas en su lugar:   
_ ¿Quierés venir a sentarte aquí con nosotros tú también?_ preguntó, Johnny sorprendiendo y algo avergonzado, asintió con la cabeza. _ ¡Entonces ven! ya comenzó la película otra vez, ¡rápido!_ balanceó al pequeño sobre una de sus piernas e hizo espacio para que el otro niño pudiera sentarse encima de el.   
Jimmy sostenía la cajita de jugo con una mano, mientras sorbía por el popote y con su mano libre rodeó el cuello de su hermano mayor acercándolo; este simple gesto parecía algo muy adulto para un niño tan pequeño, a Dean le hizo reír porque recordó que el era el hijo de Cas también.   
Johnny se reclinó al tacto de su hermanito, Dean hasta creyó ver que besó su mejillita, mientras pretendía no verlos. Su hermano le lanzó una sonrisa de orgullo desde el otro extremo y en sus labios un “¡aw!” conmovido. “¡Oh, no! Ahora Sam no dejará de contarle esta cursi historia a todo el mundo, ¡nunca más hasta que los chicos tengan tataranietos!” pensó Dean, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo.

***** ***** ***** 

Al término de la primera película Sam sacó su celular y la puso a modo de selfie frontal. _ Okey, ahora todos digan: ¡Quesito!_ sonrió tras varias tomas y tecleó rápidamente _ Listo. Ahora mamá, Jess, Cas y todos los demás van a tener una copia: _¡enviado!_ 

Cuando iban hacia la mitad de la segunda película Jesse se durmió y Jimmy también, cada uno en los brazos de sus respectivos padres.   
Sam pausó la película y las niñas que estaban muy entusiasmadas corearon un “¡nooooo!”; en ese preciso instante Cas metió su cabeza por la abertura del “castillo”.   
_ ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Por qué no me invitaron?_ dijo en broma.   
_ ¡Papi!_ gritó Johnny y se abalanzó sobre el y también sus dos sobrinas, intercambiando besos y abrazos tanto como les fuera posible en el comprimido espacio.   
_ ¡Hey, cariño no te oímos llegar!_ vociferó Dean sin moverse, sosteniendo a su hijo más pequeño totalmente inconsciente, le guiñó un ojo y Cas le acarició la cara, Dean besó su mano.  
_ Descuida, estaba tratando de parecer un ninja de todas formas._ bromeó y después se dirigió a Sam: _Espero que no te hayan dado mucho trabajo, sobretodo Jimmy: anoche no durmió mucho. Gracias por quedarte con ellos._   
_ No es nada, Cas. Fué divertido ¿verdad, chicas?_ les preguntó a sus hijas que asintieron con entusiasmo _Jess tampoco podía tomarse el día y ustedes harían lo mismo por nosotros así que no te preocupes._ aseguró Sam.  
_ ¿Ya le bajó la fiebre?_ le preguntó a Dean. Que sosteniendo cuidadosamente al niño dormido: tocó sus sienes, sus mejillitas y su pecho sintiendo su temperatura.   
_ Parece que sí, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era jugar con sus primos y su hermano, que lo mimaran, beber jugo y construir una casa…_   
_ ¡Es un castillo!_ corrigieron las niñas y Johnny. _ Mis disculpas, un castillo._ aclaró Dean, rodando los ojos. Cas rió y miró alrededor _ ¿Y de quién fué la idea?_ preguntó.  
_ ¡Fue mía, mía!_ repetían Claire y Johnny levantando la mano. _ ¡Pero el tío Sam nos ayudó y Sammy también!_ agregó Johnny y Claire asentía asegurándolo.  
_ Bueno, es impresionante. Los felicito._ dijo Cas.  
_ Bueno chicas, es tarde y mamá debe estar preocupada: fuimos directo de la escuela con Jimmy a buscarlos y no los vió en todo el día._ dijo Sam, levantándose para salir con el niño en brazos.  
_ ¿Podemos quedarnos, papi? ¿Podemos, podemos?_ pidió Sammy y Claire también, rogando con la mirada.  
_ Umm…no sé nena; Jimmy no se siente muy bien y me temo que sólo serán una molestia aquí._  
_ Si quieren quedarse, no hay problema Sam, podríamos ver otra película y comer palomitas, podríamos pedir pizza. Y después pueden dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes o si Jess quiere venir aquí a pasar el rato ¿un poco más?_ ofreció Castiel_ No es como si no viviéramos justo en frente, ¿no es cierto?_ razonó luego.   
_ ¿Seguro? Mañana es sábado, Cas._ le habló por fin Dean _ Mañana es noche de pizzas. Mamá, Bobby y los demás vendrán a pasar la tarde._  
_ ¿Qué dices, Sam?_ preguntó Cas al joven Winchester que volvió a ver las miradas implorantes de las niñas, que sin duda heredaron de el. Suspiró rendido.  
_ Esa bien, pueden quedarse, pero si hay problemas no duden en cruzarse o llamarme. Tienen como 100 horas de películas para ellos en la laptop. ¡Cuida eso Claire, mamá no va a comprarte otra si la rompes! No dejes que Sammy beba demasiado jugo de fresa porque después no quiere comer y por favor: que no se desvelen demasiado; ¡van a querer hacer esto todas las semanas!_ dijo a Dean y a Cas lo último.   
_ ¡Gracias, papi!_ corearon las dos chicas dándole abrazos extorsionadores a Sam desde ambos lados.  
_ Bien, me llevo a su hermanito porque está profundamente dormido. No hagan enojar a los tíos y pórtense bien, no me hagan volver a buscarlas._ les advirtió.  
_ ¡No, papi!_  
_ ¡Si, papi!_ dijeron al unísono, ellos las miraron confundidos.  
_ ¡No vamos a hacerlos enojar!_ aclaró Claire. _ ¡Sí, nos portamos bien!_ aclaró Sammy.  
_ ¡Esas son mis princesas!_ dijo su padre, dándole un beso a cada niña en la frente.  
_ ¡Princesa guerrera!_ gritó Claire a media voz. _ ¡Princesa reina!_ gritó su hermana menor.  
_ ¡No saben la suerte que tienen de no tener hijas!_ bromeó Sam y exhaló, las niñas rieron. _ Pensé que este castillo era para el príncipe Jimmy por estar enfermito?_ les preguntó luego a las chicas, recordando como los chiquillos comenzaron a armar la estructura con Jimmy adentro mientras reía jocosamente.  
_ ¡No-oh, es un castillo de papá!_ dijo Claire muy segura.  
_ ¿Para mí?_ preguntaron los tres hombres al mismo tiempo.  
_ Sí, para ti papi._ dijo Claire y pasó una mano por la barbilla de Sam gentilmente, cuyos ojos amenazaban con llorar. _ Pero también para el papi de Jimmy y Johnny, mañana es su cumpleaños_ agregó indicando a Cas, cuya sonrisa burlona se borró y estuvo a punto de llorar también.  
_ ¡Pero también lo hicimos para ti, papá!_ vociferó Johnny mientras le tomaba la mano a Dean.  
Estos chicos tenían que dejar de ser tan manipuladores. 

Sam se fue con Jesse dándole espacio que necesitaba Cas para que se sentara allí con los chicos. Dean le pasó al pequeño dormido a el y se acomodó mejor con Johnny en sus brazos; las chicas al frente se estiraron, sosteniéndose sobre sus estómagos con los codos a los lados, mirando hacia la pantalla.  
El niñito abrió sus ojos azules, bostezó y miró quién lo sostenía, se acomodó mejor en sus pecho _ ¡papi!_ dijo con alivio, se abrazó más fuerte a el, volvió a bostezar y cerró sus ojos otra vez sonriendo. Cas no pudo evitar besarlo mientras lo envolvía en su mantita.   
Movió su pie para tocar a Dean frente a el para llamar su atención; su esposo extendió una mano y le tomó la suya apenas entrelazando los dedos, ambos miraban alrededor suyo con sonrisas bobas en la cara: ¿Había algo más hermoso que esto? Construyeron una familia enorme y ruidosa, la seguridad del calor de hogar y tenían un espacioso, confortable y totalmente genial: “Castillo para Papá”.

§§§§§ FIN. §§§§§

**Author's Note:**

> Te gusto? deja comentarios, sugerencias u opiniones y no te olvides: KUDOS!!!


End file.
